


Turntable

by toomanydishes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Kinda, Presents, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Turntable, record player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydishes/pseuds/toomanydishes
Summary: Peter gets a turntable and some records from Tony for Christmas





	Turntable

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb. And cute. Mostly dumb

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, you didn’t have to get me this! Oh my god, it’s so beautiful!”

 

“Don’t worry, kid, I wanted to get it for you. I know how much you love music.”

 

“You already give me so much, I always feel like I’m taking advantage of you or something.”

 

“Alright kid, I’ll let up,” Tony lied. _Like I’d ever stop giving everything I can to this kid._ “Just accept the gift.”

 

Tony found himself with an armful of Peter Parker.

 

_Like_ hell _I’d ever stop giving this kid the world. He fucking deserves so much more than I could ever give him._

 

————————-

 

Peter was enamored. A high quality turntable with records of all his favorite albums. Because of _course_ Mr. Stark knew what albums Peter loved. He had even remembered when Peter had talked to him about the return of vinyl records…

 

_They had been working in amicable silence in the lab. Tony doing some soldering a circuit board that would help Dum-e hold things better. Peter was doing AP Physics homework. Electronics. He had decided to run with the fact that he had access to Tony Starks lab and had started creating the practice circuit analysis problems for fun. Tony made fun of him for using the outdated (to him, at least) breadboard system. Seeming to not think about the fact that he even had the tools for classic breadboarding in the first place._

 

_Peter told him as such._

 

_“Yeah kid, no need to be a smart aleck. Those tools are in the “old things” closet for a reason. I just keep them for sentimental reasons. I used that stuff to build some of my first robots.”_

 

_“No wonder they’re ancient and rusting.”_

 

_Peter had looked up at Tony as he said that. Tony shot him a look of betrayal._

 

_“You come into my home, insult my technology and now you’re complaining that I’m old? At least I know what a record player is.”_

 

_Peter got up to go find the capacitors in the old closet. “Hey, I know perfectly well what a record player is. I’ve had my eye on one for a long time. It’s on the top of my list of “Things To Buy When I’m Rich and Famous.””_

 

_“You’re gonna buy a rusty ass player from the seventies and haven’t consulted me on which ones are the best?”_

 

_“No, not at all! I’m buying a shiny ass player from this century, and I consulted my best friends, Google and Youtube.”_

 

_“They make new record players?”_

 

_“Yeah, man, of course!”_

 

_“Next thing you’ll tell me that they’re still printing vinyl records. With new albums.”_

 

_“They sure are, Mr. Stark. But I want old vinyls, not the new ones. I don’t like the heavy newly printed ones unless its the only option. I just love the idea of having a record that was made during the actual record boom of the seventies.”_

 

_Tony looked at him for a second. Which wasn’t unusual if Peter said something that surprised him. But Peter didn’t say surprising things often. He sure wasn’t expecting this to be a surprising revelation to Mr. Stark, that’s for sure…_

 

The records that Peter got for Christmas were some of his favorites. Abbey Road by The Beatles. Something Else By The Kinks. Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga by Spoon. This Is All Yours by alt-J.

 

The last two couldn’t be old versions, seeing as they had been made well after the seventies. But Abbey Road and Something Else were old, paper sleeves peeling at the edges and corners. Peter had to wonder where Tony had gotten them. Peter knew well enough that if you were determined enough, you could always find a decent copy of all your favorite oldies. But Peter secretly wondered if these had belonged to Tony, or Tony’s parents.

 

Peter looked away from the start of his collection and towards his new record player. He had watched videos before on how to properly set up a new record player. He got out his gram scale and his stylus alignment chart and he got to work.

 

—————

 

2 hours later, with styrofoam and cardboard strewn all over the floor, Peter had finally finished setting the whole thing up.

 

He got up off the floor and stretched. His shoulders hurt from slouching down for so long. He moved back down to lift the turntable off the floor and onto his desk. He could tell that it was one of those objects that would have caused him trouble to lift before the spider bite. Of course, now he had no trouble.

 

He picked Abbey Road up off his bedsheets. He grabbed the cleaning kit he hadn’t noticed in the Christmas bag before getting back to his room. He pulled the record out of its sleeve, noticing the obvious grime on the poor thing.

 

_You’ll be clean soon, my sweet_.

 

He placed the record flat on his sheets so it would be easier to clean. He dabbed the cleaning solution on the brush and began wiping it in line with the grooves, just as the Youtube video had instructed him.

 

He had to be careful, making sure he didn’t use too much force. Luckily, the grime came off after a few good swipes. He dried it off with a microfiber towel and flipped over to the other side. 

 

He immediately recognized that the apple photo in the center of the record was not supposed to have the name “Tony” written on it with a pen, in terrible handwriting.

 

_So it did belong to Tony. Or, I guess, Tony’s parents._

 

Peter smiled. _I’m getting Tony’s hand-me-downs._


End file.
